


cliff's edge

by pallidrose



Series: chasing fire [1]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Comfort, Double Drabble, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: A conversation by the sea.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song
Series: chasing fire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	cliff's edge

The silence pounded in Linh’s skull, echoing the steady crash of the waves. She held her breath, her gaze locked on the swirling pattern of the tide, churning on the turf. In the corner of her eye, the salty sea breeze ruffled Marella’s hair.

Linh couldn’t move, couldn’t think.

She’d said it. Finally.

_I like you._

And then. And _then._

_I like you, too._

A few words, that was all. Said on impulse, and against better judgement. Not that Linh regretted them. How could she, when she’d waited so long to let those words escape her mouth? And when Marella hadn’t recoiled, when she’d echoed the sentiment...

She could still feel the euphoria, the disbelief, racing through her.

But _oh_ , the ramifications.

She swallowed, then forced herself to break the silence. “The matchmakers will hate us,” she whispered 

Marella turned, drawing Linh’s eyes. “Eff the matchmakers. I want _you_ , not some stupid match packet.”

That drew a smile, which died just as quickly. “They’ll want to separate us.”

Marella smirked. “Let them try.” She pressed her forehead to Linh’s, and when she spoke, it was with a certainty that sent shivers down Linh’s spine. “I'm not _ever_ letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: first kiss/confession.


End file.
